Love me, Love me
by darkstormranger7
Summary: After certain events Jo has mixed emotions about a certain someone and its not Kendall...
1. Chapter 1

"Dear diary today marks six months since me and Kendall started dating again since I got back from doing the movie. I feel so happy and safe when I'm around him. Diary I think I found the one that I am supposed to share my life with. Everyone still thinks that Lucy has feelings for Kendall, but Kendall said that it was a onetime fling and we were broken up at that point. Right now we are still young and our careers are just picking up…" As I am finishing up my diary entry I feel someone breathing over my shoulder and then I feel a pair of smooth lips on my cheek, it could only be one person. "Hey babe, how is the new record coming along?"

Kendall replied with his usual smirk, "It's coming along good, the only problem is that Gustavo needs to write one more song but he has writers block so I don't know how long that is going to take. You know how he is."

" Ya I do, why can't you just get Katie to help him out again?"

Just when Kendall was about to reply to me Lucy comes and jumps over the couch and lands right between me and Kendall. It looks like she made the streaks in her hair a little darker. As I was about to say hi, Lucy starts to talk….

" Hey Jo, I am having a little party tonight at my place. You know the usual people like me, you, Camille, Carlos, Logan, James, and of course Kendall. It's going to be so much fun. What do you say?

I sat quiet for a little bit, then I replied; "Sure I would love to come, and I'll make sure the boys are there and on time hahaha."

"Great! Everything starts around 8ish, I'll see you all later, I have to still do some stuff before tonight."

"Bye Lucy and Bye babe I have to go to…I don't have anything to where tonight so I have to buy a new dress." As I kiss Kendall on the lip for our always "good bye" kiss. Then we all went our separate ways out of the Palm Woods lobby. I hope I can find something nice for tonight, but first I should make sure that Carlos isn't going to where his helmet tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

As I wait for the elevator to go back to my room I start thinking to myself; ( Even though me and Kendall are going out I wonder if he still has feelings for Lucy? I mean I saw the way they looked at each other. They both had that "what could have been" stare and that " ya we still want to hook up" grin, What am I thinking! STOP! You are not the jelous type and you trust Kendall, besides Lucy is my friend…..ya friend….) Just as I was in a deep talk with myself, the elevator door opened and I got slammed up against the wall as Carlos and Logan were fighting over something. Just then I heard a voice and was being help up.

" Sorry Jo, those two are acting like a bunch of morons. Are you ok?" asked Katie.

"Ya I'm fine, thanks Katie. What are they fighting over this time? It better not be the helmet again because Kendall told me that after that whole war it tool weeks to clean up the place."

Katie explains; " No, for once it's not the helmet thank god. Me, my mom, Carlos, Logan, and James are on the way to the mall. Kendall said that we may run into you there, but I see that you didn't leave yet. Do you just want to come with us instead and not bother your dad?"

" Sure I would love to, if it's no trouble?...Great! Let me just go grab my purse and let my dad know where I'm going then I'll meet you all back here." As I got in the elevator to quickly do what I had to do, I heard Katie yell at Carols and Logan for acting like children. Do you really exspect anything less from those two. I grabbed my things, kissed my daddy on the cheek, and then made my way to the lobby to meet up with them. As I got closer to the front door of the Palm Woods the first person I saw was Ms. Knight.

"Hello Ms. Knight, thank you for letting me tag along with you all to the mall. I hope it's no trouble?"

"Hi Jo, and no, it's no trouble at all. You're like part of the family and the more the merrier as I always say." As said with a smile on her face.

Carlos and Logan are still argueing back and forth on who gets shot gun; " I get front seat…NO! I do….But I'm old…By a month..It means something…But I'm smarter….Well…well..well.. I GOT A HELMET! So there…." In the mist of the argument Katie yells;

"Jo you should get shot gun! After all you are our guest."

As I got into the passenger side Carlos and Logan gave me a look as in you won this time but there is going to be a next and we will be victorious. On the way to the mall we listened to the new BTR Cd Elevate and talked a little. Katie asked where her brother was, and Carlos said that Gustavo had him doing something for the next demo. I decided to text him before we get to the entrance of the mall.

JO:_ Hey babe, just got to the mall. Ended up tagging along wit katie, carlos, logan, and james hope you don't mind…..cant wait to see u latr at the party. Don't work to hard 3 3_

KENDALL:_ I wont babe and I cant wait to see u 2. Ttly *virtual good bye kiss* 3_

just dropped us all of at the door and said call when your all ready to be picked up. So we all wayed good bye to her and then proceded to enter the mall, as soon as we got in everyone was shouting where they were going.

" I'm going into Champion, to look for some new hockey stuff." Carlos said.

" I'm heading over to the Discovery store and ask the sales people questions and then out smart them." Logan said with a little smirk on his face

" There's a sale on all CUDA man sprays and they have three new scents." James stated as he ran to JC Pennys.

" Sorry Jo, I would go look with you for something to wear for tonight, but the new version of Castle Smasher that I have been waiting to get my hands on." Katie says as she back pedals away from me.

Great so I'm shopping by myself, that's cool. Then I hear someone start screaming my name.

"Jo! Jo! Jo!" Oh my god its Jett, I have to hide. I decied to hide in Victoria Secret till he was gone and picked up some cute thongs that I can't wait for Kendall to see. After a few store and a million alfits later I had found my alfit for the party. So I then went to meet the rest of them at the front entrence. By the time I got there they were all ready to leave, so Katie called her mom and we left. On the card ride back Ms. Knight asked what we all got today.

" The sports store was having a sale that everything was half off.. so I didn't just buy one new helmet..or two..I bought three and they are all so shiny and new." Carlos showed us as he put one of the new ones on and slapped his head real hard. I relied, " You better not being wearing one of those tonight for the party, Lucy already told me to make sure of it."

Logan goes an inturupes the conversation by saying; " I bought a new lab coat with an extra big front pocket." Everyone in the van fell silent, then Ms. Knight asked Katie what she got.

" Can't talk, in the middle of a boss fight and loosing health fast."

Then I replyed for her; " She bought the new Castle Smashers game and I bought some new clothes plus an alfit for tonight. James why are you orange again? I thought we all told you no more fake tanning."

" HEY! HEY! Fist off I am not orange, I'm tanorine and second it was buy fifty dollars of CUDA products and get a spray tan free. Don't worry I'm going to shower this all off before tonight and look normal."

We finally arrived back to the Palm Woods and Kendall greeted us at the front door. Me and him linked arms and headed into the elevator. He walked me to my room, we kissed and then he left to go get ready for tonight as so did I. Now my only problem at this moment is which thong do I want to wear?


	3. Chapter 3

KENDALL: _Hey babe 3 Listen I'll meet you at Lucy's' we are having trouble getting the helmet away from Carlos. I'm sorry __ lov u __ cant wait to c u in ur new dress, I bet u look hot 3_

JO:_ Awwww __ ok but you better not take long. I haven't had Kendall time all day _

KENDALL: _ I'll be there soon, if we could just get him out of the stupid yellow swirly slide lol_

I hate to say it but Carlos needs to grow up and get rid of that helmet if he every wants a girlfriend or even a girl just to like him…. Who am I kidding he has a lot of issues. I just finished putting on Kendall's favorite lipstick "_Paralyzed"_. I wonder why he likes that on me? Is it because that's the first song that Lucy heard him sing? Stop it he is with you now! Anyway, I go and tell daddy where I'm going then head off to Lucy's place for the fun filled night. I get to Lucy's doors and I knock on it;

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK…_ "Be right there!" I heard Lucy yell. The door opens and Lucy is standing there greeting me with a smile and a hug. Then Lucy starts to talk:

"Hey how you doing? Come inn, come inn...Logan already texted me about the situation they are having with Carlos and he said they got him out of the swirly slide, which is a start hahahaha. Anyway there are snacks, pizza, and soda over there. My IPod is on shuffle, but you are more than welcome to pick a song. Hey, knowing Kendall they will be here soon."

I got a slice of pizza and a drink than sat down next to guitar dude who was talking to one of the Jennifers. Finally after like a half an hour the guys finally showed up and Carlos was wearing the helmet.

"I thought I said for Carlos not to wear the helmet!?" Lucy stated. Then Kendall replied a little out of breath;

"It wasn't worth the fight, so we just all gave in. It's like that helmet is glued to his head. Oh well and now if you all will excuse me I have a pretty, pretty, girl here waiting for me and I think I spot her over there."

I was kind of mad that Carlos wore the helmet, but then I saw Kendall start walking toward me in tight skinny jeans that made his ass look so good and that light blue button down shirt I like on him. He sat down next to me and kissed me as if we were the only ones in the room. After he asked if I wanted anything to eat or drink, but I told him I was good. I watched his ass the whole time he walked. I saw Carlos and James laughing at me because the movement of his ass put me in a trance. The party was going well and everyone was having a great time, then Lucy was like let's all play a game. The game turned out to be spin the bottle. I got nervous and didn't want to play. Then Kendall was like;

"Common Jo, play, it's not like we are cheating on each other if we are both playing and we each know who the other person kisses. And HEY! If the bottle lands on Lucy and you don't want me to kiss her that's perfectly fine." As he smiled so charmingly.

So we start playing the game and Carlos spins first an land on Jennifer. Carlos was so happy and quickly leaned over for the kiss, but all he got was a kiss on the cheek. He leaned back over and crossed his arms with a pouty face on, it was kinda funny. Logan went next and it landed on Camille, boy did he get lucky. As the game continued I got more and more into it, then it became Kendall's turn. As he spun it landed on Carlos ad they both looked at each other as if the words "_OH SHIT"_ were coming out of their mouths. Kendall was the first to talk, Followed by Carlos, and then Lucy;

"There is no way I am kissing Carlos, that's like kissing my brother."

"Ya I am not kissing Kendall, no way in a million years."

"Common boys, the bottle say so and you have to listen to the bottle….What if me and Jo kiss, then would you two kiss?"

"HELL YA we would" exclaimed Carlos and Kendall; "But is Jo ok with it?"

"Ya I'm ok with it, as long as you two go first." I replied.

Carlos and Kendall got close for their romantic kiss and then kissed. Lucy quickly went and held their heads together long enough for James to get a picture. Now it was mine and Lucy's turn and I have never wanted to kiss a girl. I mean it's just like kissing a guy. So me and Lucy got close and puckered up and then kissed. After the kiss I quickly went into the bathroom and locked the door. All I kept doing was talking to myself;

"_Why did that kiss feel different? I mean I felt fireworks, I never feel fireworks when I kiss Kendall. OH MY GOD! __I think I'm love with Lucy!?_

_**TO BE CONTINUED…..**_


	4. Chapter 4

_ Dear Journal, _

_It's been two days since Lucy's party and the kiss. I have been avoiding everyone, yes even Kendall. Every time I see someone start walking toward me like they want to talk I go and run the other direction to avoid them. Let's just face it, I can't run forever. That kiss is all I can think about and the fact that I felt fireworks when her lips hit mine. At that moment in time it felt so passionate between us like we were meant to be together, what I am talking about…I'm not into that, I mean I'm not a lesbian. I can't be Journal. I am in love with Kendall and his smile, charm, hair flip, but on the other hand Lucy is so...OMG in those jeans and her eyes and her…_

I slam my journal shut and threw it across my room in confusion or frustration; they are both the same at this point. My head is spinning at this point with all the different thoughts and emotions that I am feeling for both of them. On one hand I have this guy who is amazing and makes me smile when he tries so hard to make every moment perfect. Yet, on the other hand this girl makes me feel fireworks when we kiss and even when we just talk. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME! Wait a minute, I have an idea that may solve all my problems about which one I should date, time to get dressed. After getting dressed real quick I ran to one of hotel doors and knocked on it.

"Knock, Knock, Knock..."

"Hold on one second, I'll be right there."

Right as the door opened I started to say; "Camille! I need your help with something. Don't ask any questions right now just listen. I need you to get Kendall and Lucy out by the pool so I can see them out of the boys' window. Before you ask, I don't care how you get them both there just please do it. Then while they are at the pool I need you to let Logan use his..I can't believe I am saying this, but use his love machine. I will explain everything later I promise."

Camille had this look on her face like are you on drugs or something. Right after she said; "Well I guess the only one thing I can say and that is ITS LOVE SCIENCE TIME!"

We split up so that she could go find Logan to ask if she could use the machine and then get the others to the pool, but turns out they were all going to have a pool day as it was. I told Kendall that I wanted to take a nap and that he could go ahead without me. Then Camille and I went into the boys' room to use the love science machine. Before I got hooked all up I explained to Camille how I was feeling the last couple of days and that I may have feelings for Lucy. She was in complete shock. She started rambling on and all I could reply was;

"I know! But that is why I'm doing all this, to see if I truly am in love with Kendall or if my true feelings are for Lucy. This is the best way I can think of going about this. I need to know because if I don't know then I'll be hiding from both of them for the rest of my life."

"Well Jo you did pick the right choice, I mean science is only really wrong about 99% of the time…well at least that's what Logan says. Let's get this love situation under way before someone comes in." Camille says to me.

Camille gets me all hooked up and just in time to, they all are just arriving at the pool now. The first thing Camille tells me is that I have to get my heart rate to normal because right now it's racing. I look in the pool and what is the first thing my eyes see, Mr. Bitters shirtless floating in the center of the pool. I think I'm about to throw up, but it got my heart rate down. Just then I see Kendall stand up and take his shirt off. As he is taking it off to revel his was board abs, as he rubs his hand up and down his chest every so seductively. Then watching him and Carlos helping each other rub sunscreen on each other ever so slowly on each other's back and chests. I am so wanting Kendall right now, but just then Lucy goes and takes off her shirt to reveal a bright red string bikini top. Then goes to pull down her pants to reveal a matching bright red thong bikini bottom. But to make things better she pulls the hair tie out of her hair and waves her hair around to let it flow like a diva. All I wanted to say was I want to rub tanning oil all over that hot piece of ass. Just then I looked over at my heart rate and it was off the charts beating faster than when I kissed her. I threw all the wires on the floor and ran out of the boys' room while I heard Camille say;

"Jo wait, let's talk about this? JO!"

The rest of that day I spent in my room thinking about how my head is telling me that Kendall is the one for me and that Lucy was just a kiss, while I have my heart telling that Lucy is the one for me. All I can do at this point is SCREAM! Just as I was about to I heard on knock on my door and when I answered it (hoping it wasn't Lucy or Kendall) was Carlos oddly. Just before I could say hi Carlos says;

"Hey Jo! Kendall's' mom wanted me to bring you a piece of this chocolate cake she made, its really good."

"Thanks Carlos, by the way do you have a minute to talk?"

As Carlos and his helmet came in to talk I closed the door behind him then sat down on the couch.

" Carlos, let's say for example you're dating someone but then something happens and you start having feelings for someone else but you never thought you would have feelings for that person because they are really not your type at all but yet your heart is telling you yes?"

"Umm, OK? Well Jo since I know you are dating my best friend I know this is just a hypothetical question. I say go with your heart because most of the time your heart is in the right place. Also you will never know if it would work out with the other person if you don't try. Just explain to the person that the spark between us has faded and that I we need a break to see other people. If they don't understand then…well…out of luck I guess. Well hope I helped at all, I have to get back before there is no more cake."

"Alright thanks Carlos and tell her I said the cake was great."

That's what I will do, NO that's what I have to do. Tomorrow I will go talk to Lucy and let her know how I truly feel. Then I will go tell Kendall that the relationship we had is great but I'm not in love with you anymore, I LOVE LUCY I THINK!?

Hey just letting everyone know that the next chapter after this one I am posting is going to be the last one for this story. Don't worry I am just beginning; I have a lot more ideas that I can write about. Catch you all on the flip side


End file.
